1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mesuring and dispensing of liquids and particularly to a measuring and dispensing apparatus for utilization with standard type flexible-wall containers.
2Description of the Prior Art
Dual compartment containers for dispensing measured quantities of liquids have been proposed heretofore; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,420 and No. 3,581,953, both issued to the inventor herein, for possible forms of such a container. While both patents describe certain containers which have been found very useful in storing liquid in a container having a dispensing chamber integrally formed thereon and accurately measuring precise quantities of the liquid, both suffer from some disadvantages. The container described in the first-mentioned patent is, for all practical purposes, not refillable because the means for transferring liquid from the storage chamber to the measuring chamber is not removable. Thus, once the container has been filled with liquid, the transfer means inserted into the container, and the liquid contents of the container used up by the consumer, the container is not refillable or reusable. The second abovementioned patent describes a container in which an attempt was made to make the container refillable by providing the transfer means with male threads and the wall means between the integral storage chamber and the measuring chamber with female threads to receive the transfer means. However, removal of the transfer means requires the use of tools. Furthermore, the transfer means may only be utilized with a specially designed container. The measuring and dispensing apparatus of the present invention overcomes all these difficulties: it is easily removed from any container without the use of tools, the apparatus may be utilized with virtually any flexible-wall container having a standard-type finish and the apparatus may be reused.